Ce qui reste
by CrossMikado
Summary: De retour de Narnia, après le couronnement de Caspian, Susan se questionne sur l'importance de Narnia dans la vie qu'elle va désormais mener. --movie-verse


**AN** : Ma première fanfiction écrite dans l'intention d'en être une, juste après avoir vu « Prince Caspian ». Après l'avoir relue, je la trouve très confuse… Je tenterais de l'améliorer. Mais je n'ai pas confiance en moi pour ce qui est de ce que j'écris, alors tout commentaire est bienvenu - je vous invite à « reviewer » ! (après réflexion, je suis à peu près sûre qu'elle ne plaira pas. Je suis là pour faire des progrès, de toutes façons!)

* * *

La ligne à franchir pour considérer leurs aventures comme une sorte de rêve était mince, de plus en plus fine, en fait, à mesure que les jours passaient. Chacun arrachait un peu de matière à Narnia et à ce dont Susan s'en souvenait. Assise droite contre le mur, attendant le métro à ce même endroit qui, quelques mois plus tôt, s'était dissous en une plage paradisiaque surplombée par des ruines millénaires, elle se surprit à se questionner sur la réalité de ce monde désormais invisible ; comme elle critiquait parfois les affirmations de Lucy, quand celle-ci croyait voir Aslan en rêve et cherchait à imposer à la fratrie une nouvelle mission. Aslan lui aurait demandé cela, ou cela. Pourquoi inventait-elle cela ?, demandait Peter, s'efforçant à la patience exaspérée. Pour retourner là-bas, disait Lucy, qui avait tressé ses souples cheveux châtain comme elle le faisait à Narnia.

Susan regarda ses mains puis le pli de sa jupe et enfin ses chaussures et les fissures et entailles constellant le sol. A côté d'elle, Edmund se penchait régulièrement de tous côtés, à la recherche du métro ou de Peter.

Non, elle ne doutait pas de Narnia. Susan ne pouvait pas en douter quand elle défendait Lucy face à une camarade raillant ses rêveries d'enfant. Son esprit trouvait des mots aiguisés avec la facilité qu'elle avait eu autrefois à encocher une flèche. Il lui subsistait de cette dernière bataille contre les Telmarines une détermination féroce, qui de physique s'était muée en sagesse, en patience. Elle avait appris de Narnia, et en quittant ce monde elle ne mentait pas en disant qu'elle comprenait ce qui l'empêcherait d'y revenir.

Elle avait mis sa vie dans la balance en combattant pour Narnia, et avait beaucoup obtenu en retour. Il était donc normal de réintégrer son propre monde, pour mettre à profit ces capacités, ces qualités qui dans la bataille s'étaient révélées à elle. Elle ne quittait pas Narnia avec résignation, mais en sachant que ce n'était plus là sa place. On n'avait plus besoin d'elle, et elle pouvait emporter son expérience, ses souvenirs. C'était en soit une chance. Elle était de toutes façons prête à une vie ici. C'était plutôt les autres qui acceptaient mal l'abandon du merveilleux narnien.

Mais Susan changeait, contrairement à eux. Elle quittait ses retranchements pour s'adapter. Faire des rencontres et se forger des amitiés qui remplaceraient celles de Narnia, éternelles mais mortes en même temps.

Tout était donc en ordre, songea-t-elle. Pourquoi menait-elle ces réflexions si celles-ci étaient résolues, définies? Elle allait monter dans ce métro et penser à autre chose, à des sujets plus « d'ici » qui ne lui retourneraient pas le cœur. Elle n'était pas obligée d'oublier Narnia, mais pour avoir un semblant de paix elle pouvait faire comme si elle oubliait.

Un palais peut s'oublier, se dit-elle. Il peut être réduit à une illustration de livre d'image, une création de l'imagination. Une créature, à l'instar d'un centaure, pouvait être ramenée à l'état de fantasmagorie, parce qu'il était impossible, tout simplement impossible qu'elle existe hors de ses souvenirs… Mais tout ne pouvait se faire conte.

Une image se dessina derrière ses yeux, une image qui avait trop de prise sur la réalité. La main de Caspian étreignant sans même le remarquer le cor d'os à sa ceinture, effleurant du pouce la tête de lion sculptée. Vivant, ailleurs donc disparu.

En revenant de quelques pas, au moment de franchir l'arbre qui la rendrait à Londres, elle avait perdu toute possibilité d'oubli. Il y avait trop de matière et de réalité dans l'odeur presque boisée de Caspian pour que le mot même de réalité conserve encore du sens. Lorsqu'elle gardait les yeux fermés, elle pouvait se maudire d'avoir fait de Narnia un monde de chair et de sang, d'avoir permis à cette attirance naturelle de se transformer en quelque chose de plus complexe. D'ineffaçable. D'incontestable.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrait les yeux, comme à cet instant, alors que le métro entrait en trombe dans la station et qu'Edmund se redressait, levant le menton - fier comme un roi de retour au pays- lorsqu'elle ouvrait les yeux elle voyait un autre regard qui la laissait partir, des yeux noirs et un regret, elle entendait l'appel d'un cor. Elle voulait lui répondre et déjà il ne lui était plus adressé – on décidait pour elle, on décidait pour eux. A ce moment-là il lui semblait que Narnia faisait d'elle un objet, et sa réflexion reprenait du début en un cycle sans fin – se souvenir, ne pas se souvenir. Faire de ces aventures un rêve, ou les vivre dans la réalité.

Peu de choix, par-delà les conjectures diverses et variées, il s'agissait au final d'écouter, à la recherche d'un son de cor qui ne viendrait pas, ou d'imaginer l'entendre, sans pouvoir lui répondre.


End file.
